


A Mtt Brand baby

by Maqaron



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Multi, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maqaron/pseuds/Maqaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want a baby, and Mettaton isn't exactly against it, He just needs some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've yet to Find any "Mettaton x reader's" with them having a baby......so Why not?

"'You laid on Mettaton's chest, on the couch for another night of cuddling and watching t.v rather than going out and trying to dodge Paparazzi.

"Mettaton?"You asked Lifting your head off his chest to face him.

"Hmm. Yes darling?"

"Your heart pounded in your chest, afraid of his response to your next question.You'd wanted a baby for quite some time now.I mean seven years is quite a long time to be together.  
He'd never even alluded to being interested in having a baby either.

"I think I want a baby."You closed your eyes almost as if his response was going to punch you in the face.

"Why?"He asked.Not quite what you expected but still a normal response.Maybe?

"I mean, I've wanted a baby for quite some time, but if your not ready,You know i'll wait."

"Well, i'm not against the idea of a baby, but to be completely honest, i'm not even sure if i can make a baby."

Hmm, that's was right, You never exactly talked about have children with him before,but with today's advancements that's not really a problem.Anyways, it didn't matter to you if your kid was biologically yours or not  
You'd still love them just the same not matter what.

"That's not a problem Mettaton we could adopt, Maybe we could even be the next brad pitt and Angelina Jolie"

"Honey, please be serious, You know my cheek bones are more defined and my lips are plumper"He jokingly argued.

You couldn't help it, being serious was just not an option with Mettaton sometimes.Did he even have cheek bones? Oh how you loved him.

"Darling, you know i'm ready for anything you are children included, Now that i think about it this is going to be a lot of fun.I can't wait to be dress up mini-me!"

You could see it right now, Mettaton picking out baby clothes, Accessories, etc.Knowing Him he probably wasn't lying about that mini-me part.Also now, one of those extra rooms in his Pent house could be put to use a nursery.

"You know I love, you Mettaton."you smiled

"Baby, you know I love you too,now lets go get some sleep,we have a busy agenda for tomorrow."


	2. Party talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter to move plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short(and hopefully not full of mistakes)because my computer is still jizzed up.Thanks lighting :/

"Y'know, I was thinking about your proposal last night,and I think it really is a great idea.I was thinking we could host some type of Baby shower/announcement party.Maybe even tip the paparazzi?"Mettaton beamed

"I was thinking we could have something a bit quaint.Friends only?"

A baby shower did sound fun,but you'd much rather not be the center of attention in "Hollywood" right now.Last time you were, you couldn't step out your house without making it on the cover of a magazine for wearing sweats in the summer. 

"Darling."He exasperated."Don't you know how big this could be for us?Im talking photos shoots,A new segment on my talk show,and my list of nick names gets longer!How does Mettamom sounds dear?" 

He was pretty excited.You could make a compromise,meet him somewhere in the middle. 

"Okay,How about this?You can tell the press at a staged baby shower,like one for your Hollywood friends,But first we have our real baby shower and invite ONLY our friend friends"? 

You figured you should probably tell them the news first,because they were pretty hurt to find out from tabloids first that you and mettaton were getting married . 

"I love it darling!You always find a way to us both happy.Now about that Faux Baby shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettamom <3

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short, but I need to set up the plot-Maqaron <3


End file.
